I have always loved you
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: After the graduation, Rei went to study at the University in Tokyo. Nagisa was left behind at their home town. They texted each other every day, but suddenly, Nagisa stops answering, which makes Rei worried. They knew their love is mutual, but they've never confessed. What will happen when Rei goes back and Nagisa is no longer living there? Sorry for bad summary. On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, guys! It's been a while since I wrote something and I finally have time to do so. I decided to write a new fanfiction, dedicated to Rei and Nagisa from Free! anime. I love them so much and I think they are perfect for each other. :D I initially planned to write it as a one shot, but then it will probably have two or three chapters. I sketched it long time ago and now I'm just developing it. :) I apologize if the title is a bit cheesy, but for some reason I always have hard time thinking of a title and this was the best I could think of that fits the story plot. :)  
**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if the characters are a bit OOC.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi swim club, nor any of the characters, they belong to Koji Oji.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Their high school life was coming to an end. In two weeks, they will have their graduation ceremony and they will get their diplomas. But before that they have entering exams at the Universities they choose. Rei was packing his stuff, because he is leaving for Tokyo tomorrow to take exams. He didn't tell Nagisa or anyone from their swimming club. Once he gets the results, he will let them now. Once he was sure that he packed everything, he sat down at his desk and opened his book. He had to go over the lessons to make sure he knows it all. Even though he is sure that he does, there's no harm in reading it spent two hours repeating it and then decided to go to sleep. It was already late and he had to get up early, so he wanted to make sure he slept well.

The morning came and Rei got ready quickly, making sure he packed everything he needed. He went to the train station and soon his journey to the University begun. After a few hours he got there and he went in with all other applicants. He has finished his exercises before everyone else and he was certain that it was all right. Rei went through all of this lessons so many times that he knew them by heart, there was no way that he would fail. When they announced that the time's up, professor collected their papers and they were finally allowed to do leave. When he got on the train, he turned his phone on and saw that he had three missed calls from Nagisa and also five messages.

Nagisa wanted to know where he was and why he was not answering his calls or messages, he said he even went to his apartment, but he didn't open the door, so he was worried. It was so like Nagisa to worry so much. He texted Nagisa that he'll be home around six o'clock and that he will call him, once he arrives and tell him everything, also to not worry.

At six o'clock, there was a knock on Rei's door. He has just got back, maybe twenty minutes ago and still didn't unpack his books. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see angry Nagisa standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey.", Nagisa said back.

"Come in, Nagisa.", Rei motioned for him to come in and Nagisa did as he was told. He went to Rei's room and sat on his bed.

"So, what's going on, Rei?", he asked him. "You were all mysterious lately."

"Alright. I wasn't really planning to tell you until I got a response, but I've applied for the University in Tokyo. Today, I had entering exams and that's why I wasn't at home when you came and why I didn't pick up my phone.", Rei answered.

Shock was evident on Nagisa's face. He knew that Rei was smart and intelligent, he also remember that Rei once mentioned how he would like to go to study in Tokyo, but now, all of that became reality. If he gets in, and Nagisa didn't doubt he will, he will go away, they won't be able to hang out as they used to, they won't be able to see each other as often as they to now and he didn't like it. He knew it was selfish, this way of thinking, he knew that it will be a shame for Rei not to use his smartness and intelligence, to not take this chance and try accomplish his dreams. Nagisa knew all of that, but he couldn't shake the feeling of not wanting to be apart from Rei for so long.

"Nagisa.", Rei called his name.

He was a bit baffled by his lack of response. He was expecting him to start yelling for keeping this from him, but there was nothing, he was just sitting there, staring at him, quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me, Rei?"

"Because I didn't know how the exams would go."

"Bullshit.", Nagisa's voice was harsh. "We both know there's no was that you'll fail, that's simply not like you. You will most certainly pass."

Nagisa was right. He knew that there's no way that he's not going to pass. Then why didn't he tell them, why didn't he tell him, since he was the one the closest to him?

"Do you not trust me that much?"

"Of course I trust you and you know that."

"Then why?", Nagisa asked again.

Rei was once again quiet. He actually had feeling for him. He loved him and he knew that Nagisa loved him, too. It was obvious, just none of them every said it clearly. Was it because he didn't want to hurt him? Rei was sure that Nagisa was hurt even more by this action and that was not what he wanted. There was a moment when he was having second thoughts about this, but he decided to still persue his dream, even if it meant being apart from the one he loved. Nagisa's laughing brought him back to from his thoughts.

"Rei, you really like to make this complicated, when there's no need for it. I will forgive you this time, but don't ever do something like this. At least, tell me if you don't want to tell others. Okay.", he was smiling.

"Okay.", Rei smiled, too.

"When will you get the results?"

"They said that we'll get them in a week."

"That's good, you don't have to wait for too long and we already know that you're in."

"I guess so. Did you apply for any college, or university?"

"Nope, I'm still not sure what I want to do, so I'll take a break for a year."

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine. You'll have time to think and you won't regret going somewhere you don't like."

"That's true."

They kept talking for hours, not only about their future, but all other things. It was around ten o'clock when Nagisa stood up from the bed and said he had to go home.

"I'll walk you to the station.", Rei said, putting his sneakers on.

"There's no need. I think you should rest, you've had a long and exhausting day.", Nagisa said, grinning.

"But I don't really mind, I'm not that tired."

"It's okay, Rei. I know you're a workaholic, but just rest."

"Haaa, alright, alright.", Rei gave up, there was no point in arguing over that. Nagisa opened the door and before stepping outside, he waved to Rei.

"Bye, see you."

"Bye."

As Nagisa closed the door, in that same moment his eyes welled up with tears. He was holding himself back all that time and now was safe to let it all show. He had to be strong and support Rei in his decision. It is not a bad one and it's the best for him, so he, as his best friend, had to be there for him and had to be wiped his tears away and walked to the station. He got home quickly, he didn't live to far away from Rei, so it didn't take him long. Once he was at his house, he took a shower and went straight to bed.

After Nagisa left, Rei took a bath and went to bed. He was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Even though Nagisa was smiling, there was something off about it. He couldn't tell exactly what, but it was there. Rei didn't ask anything, because he knew that if Nagisa wanted him to know and if there really was something, he would tell him. That's why he decided to just let it go.

A week passed quickly and when Rei got home from school, there was a letter in his mail box. He took the letter, went inside, opening it. It was from the University. As he expected he got in, he is one step closer to achiving his dream. He took his phone and texted Nagisa, telling him that he's made it in. He replied in an instant, saying his congratulation, how happy he was for him. Rei smiled.

After their graduation ceremony, came summer holiday. Nagisa and Rei made a deal to spend as much time possible, because they won't see each other for so long. They usually went swimming together, that's what they liked to do the most, then went for runs in the morning and in the evening they would either go somewhere to eat, or they would stay indoors, watching a movie. That's how their days went and before they knew it, summer holiday was over. For them it happened in the blink of an eye, especially for Nagisa. He wanted more time, but knew it was impossible. Rei was supposed to leave in two day and he promised him that he will help him pack and see him off.

"Have you packed everything? You didn't forget something?"

Rei looked around. His apartment was completely bare, everything was in card boxes, it didn't feel like home anymore.

"Yes, I think I packed everything. Thanks for helping me out, Nagisa.", he gave his friend a soft smile, which Nagisa returned.

"You're welcome. It's so weird like this."

"You're right. I can't believe I'm leaving this place."

Nagisa noticed that Rei seemed sad. He still spent his high school life here, it was his home for years.

"Well, that's why you've been working so hard until now. To be able to go to Tokyo University. You should be proud of yourself.", Nagisa put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to cheer him up.

"That's true.", smile was back on Rei's face and Nagisa felt his stomach twist.

He has always loved Rei's smile. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his head and decided to enjoy this little time he had. They chatted for a while longer and then Nagisa left.

Rei checked once more, to make sure he really had everything packed and then went to bed. He was exhausting. The entire day he was just putting things in the boxes, moved them around and so on. He really needed some sleep and rest. Tomorrow morning the people will come to take his boxes and in the evening he is leaving himself, so he wanted to make sure that he is well rested and not sleep deprived.

At 6:30 people from the moving company came to pick up his boxes. Once they were gone, he made breakfast for himself and for Nagisa, because he was supposed to come soon. Rei kept looking at his watch. It was unusual for his friend not to show up, when he said he would. He kept on waiting and then after a while he got a message. Nagisa was apologizing, saying that he won't be able to come to his place this morning, but he will definitely be there to see him off. That was a relief, he didn't want to leave before seeing him one more time. He changed from his pajamas into the clothes he'll be wearing for the trip and sat on his bed, taking a book, he left to have to read on the train and started reading it now. There was really nothing much he could do and this seemed like the best idea to pass time.

It was three in the afternoon when Nagisa came.

"Yo, Rei.", he let himself in and went to his friend, sitting down on the floor.

"Hey.", Rei greeted his friend.

"You're reading a book? If you read it all now, you won't have anything to read on the train."

"Actually, there's another book I also left, just in case.", he pulled it out of his backpack and waved it in front of Nagisa, who just pouted.

"I have something for you, Rei.", Nagisa put a hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"What is this?", Rei took it from his hand and opened it. Inside was a dark blue bracelet, that had initials of all of the members of the swimming club. He was surprised to see it at first, but then smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. You didn't have to do this, Nagisa.", Rei said, smiling.

"I know, but I wanted to. This way you won't forget us, while you're there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Nagisa grinned.

They sat down to eat lunch and then slowly, Rei picked his stuff, checking once again that he didn't forget anything. Before he closed the door of his apartment, he looked inside one more time.

 **'I'm really going to miss this place.'**

They walked in silence to the station, getting there early. Nagisa was sitting next to him, on the bench and he was just looking somewhere in the distance. This was the first time Rei have seen him so deep in thought. In that time, Nagisa was debating if he should confess. Would it be weird to tell him now, of all times, that he loves him, that he's going to miss him like crazy, once he's gone. He wanted to tell him that he fell in love with him the moment he saw him. Wouldn't it just burden him if he said it now?

 **'I better keep that to myself. There no point in telling anything now.'**

He turned around to look at his crush, seeing that he was looking at him worried. Noticing that, Nagisa smiled wildly.

"Are you excited, Rei?"

Rei nodded his head.

"Then act a bit more excited! Don't be so depressed. We are going to text each other and call each other, it's not like you're going to be on the other side of the world."

"You're right, Nagisa. You're right.", this was the first time, since they arrived at the station that Rei smiled, which made Nagisa feel a huge relief.

His eyes fell on the bracelet on his friends wrist.

 **'It looks good on him.'**

"The train will be arriving in five minutes.", he said, standing up from the bench.

"Okay.", Nagisa stood up as well and went to stand next to Rei.

He looked up at him and could see that the tears started to gather once again, but he held them back. He is not going to cry now, he can't let Rei see him cry, it will upset him. As he heard the train at the distance, his chest tightened. Nagisa took in deep breaths, in order to calm himself down.

'It's alright, Nagisa. You can do it, he is not going away forever.'

The train stopped in front of them and opened the door. Rei turned around to face Nagisa and hugged him, tightly. Nagisa was taken by surprise, but he still hugged him back just as tightly, burring his face in Rei's shoulder. Something in his stomach was twisting and turning that he even thought that he's going to throw up. They let go and looked into each others eye.

"Have a safe trip and text me once you get there, okay?"

"Thanks, I will."

There was a small silence and then Rei walked inside the train.

"Goodbye, Nagisa.", he waved to him.

"Goodbye, Rei.", he waved back.

When the train doors finally closed, Nagisa allowed his tears to spill out. They were streaming down his face uncontrollably. He was wiping them away, but they just kept on coming.

Before Rei went to his seat and train started moving, he looked through the window and was shocked. Nagisa was standing there crying. His own chest felt heavy and he thought that he'll cry, too. He's never seen his friend like that and it was hard. He knew that it will be hard for him, but he could never imagine it will be that hard. And now it was harder for him as well. Rei has hurt the one he loves, he was leaving him, all his smiles and trials to cheer him up, were cover for what he really felt.

Suddenly, Nagisa looked at his direction. Seeing that Rei was looking at him, he put a smile on his face. Rei could take it no more and he turned his back to him.

"Nagisa...", he said quietly.

He brought his hand up to his cheeks and touched them. They were wet, he was also crying.

"What an idiot I am."

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I actually managed to write two chapters in the same day and I'm on my way to finishing the third one as well. I'm not sure if I'll manage to upload it today, but I will probably upload it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, depending on how much I'll have to study. :) I'm pretty happy with how this is going and I'm looking forward to writing more. :D I didn't go into to much details, because I simply prefer it that way and I didn't think it was too necessary, so just bare with me on this one. :) As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters, Koji Oji does.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

It's been two months since Rei moved to Tokyo and since his classes at the University started. He really liked it in here. He was studying what he liked and what he always wanted. What was missing were his friends, Nagisa first of all. They kept their promise, they texted each other every day, every other or third day they would talk on a phone, or skype, but somehow it didn't seem like enough. He could see him on the screen, but he couldn't touch him, embrace him if he wanted to, ruffle his hair and so on. Rei looked at the bracelet he got as a present from Nagisa and touched letter N on it.

 **'I can't wait for a vacation to see him in person. I miss him.'**

Rei shook his head and averted his eyes to the school board and professor, writing down the notes. It was different from high school, the lessons were longer and there were so much more of them to learn. He loved to study, so it was no problem for him, but sometimes, he just wished he had more time to relax and maybe go and explore Tokyo. Unfortunately, the reason for coming here was to study, get a good degree and knowledge, not to fool around. On top of that, he was just a nerd, who always like to finish everything on time and get the best grades, which meant that he will have to work a lot more harder.

The first semester passed and as expected of Rei, he passed all of his exams and got the best grades. He had a small break from classes, but it was too short and even if he wanted to go home, it was impossible, because there wasn't enough time.

Another thing that happen, which made him so confused and concerned was that Nagisa was no longer answering on his messages and when he tried to call him, they said that the number was no longer in use. It was strange that Nagisa didn't tell him that he changed his phone number and didn't call him yet. He thought about going home during this short break, but instead, he decided to take advanced program and finish earlier with his exams. Then he'll have more and he'll have two months more for a summer holiday.

It was a relief that principal approved of his request to take advanced program, even though if he wanted to take it, he should've applied for it before the first semester started. What helped him was that he had the best score out of all the students. Now Rei had eleven exams that he had to pass in three months, instead of seven.

Rei spent his entire day only studying. In the morning he had classes, when classes were over, he would go to his dorm and study, taking a really small breaks to rest, then he would start studying again until two, or three o'clock in the morning. That's when he would go to bed and when his alarm would go off, announcing the new day, it would all go with the same routine. Studying helped him to keep Nagisa away from his thoughts. If only his dreams would be free of him, but they weren't. Almost every night he was dreaming of him. It didn't help at all, it was rather distracting.

The days went by and his exams were now in a week. Rei, being Rei was confident about passing all of them. He didn't spend his past three months studying like crazy and having no social life for nothing. Finally, the day of his exams came. He was sure he knows it all, but still couldn't help being nervous.

 **'Calm down, Rei. You can do it, you've already went through it so many time. Nothing good will come out of being nervious. You need to pass them and go see Nagisa. Do this for him.'**

After calming down he went in and took his seat. They were given the papers with exercises and the exams started. He had no problem answering all of the question and as always, he was the first one done. When they announced that the test is over, professors collected their papers and they went out. It was the same process for the rest of the week.

Rei was so mentally exhausted, that when Saturday came, he couldn't be more happy that everything's over. He didn't have to get up early, so he decided that he's going to sleep in and do nothing. Maybe he'll go out to the center of the city and look around. From Monday, they will be given results and if it all went well, he'll be able to go home the week after the next one. Rei spent his weekend sleeping, eating and exploring Tokyo. He stopped by a souvenir shop and bought presents for his family, Nagisa and everyone else from their swim club. Once he was back in his room, he wrapped them nicely and packed. He started packing his clothes and some books, he'll be needing while he's away back at home.

On Moday, he got his first three results, he passed all of them with the best grade. And for the rest of the week, it was the same. He wanted to leave immediately, after his first results, but he knew he had to wait, because of the procedure.

 **'I hate this, I could've been home already.'**

Before he left on Sunday, Rei phoned his family to tell them that he will be coming back home, since he has finished early. They were surprised to hear that, but also proud. Rei took his suit cases and started to walk to the train station. Once the train arrived, he got in and went to the free seat, sitting down. He felt something in his stomach twist and turn.

 **'I can't believe I'm going to see Nagisa. Finally.'**

He took out the book from his backpack and started to read. Thanks to the book, the time passed much quicker. It seemed to him that it was only an hour, when it has been four hours trip. When the train stopped at the station he got off and went to his old place. It was odd to be there so suddenly, so instead of staying there, he went to his parents place. He knocked a few times and when nobody answered, he took the key from the place where it was hidden and unlocked the door. Rei left his suitcases in his room and immediately set off to go to Nagisa's. When he got there, his mother opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?", she said.

 **'She doesn't recognize me.'**

"Hello, I'm Nagisa's friend, Rei. Is Nagisa at home?"

"Oh, Rei, it's you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Unfortunately, Nagisa is not living here anymore. He moved away."

Rei was beyond shocked. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment.

"He moved away?", he managed to say. "Where?"

"He moved to Kobe, that's where he found a job and college he's interested in, so he decided to move there. It's easier like that. I thought he had told you."

"He didn't.", Rei's voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Rei. Do you want to come in?"

"No, thank you very much. Could you tell me where he works?"

"Sure.", she smiled. "Just wait a second, I'm going to write an adress for you.", she walked inside the house and was back minutes later with a small paper in here hand.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, again. I'm sorry I bothered you.", Rei bowed.

"You're welcome.", she gave him a smile and waved to him.

Rei smiled back and waved, then turned around and left.

 **'He moved away. He stopped calling, he stopped texting, he has just disappeared! What the hell was he thinking! How could he do something like that to me!'**

It was an understatement to say that he was furious and hurt at the same time. He couldn't understand what could be the reason for his behavior. It was unusual, it wasn't like him at all. Yes, he did the same thing when he decided to keep it a secret until he got in University, but he would never cut all the ties with him, he would never disappear like that. He walked to his house and once he got home, he has calmed down enough. His parents were back from work and they were all sitting at the table in the living room, talking. He talked to them once a month, but it was also nice talking to them in person. Later, his mother prepared dinner for all of them. When they were done eating, Rei informed them that he will be going to visit his friend in Kobe. He went to his room and lied down on the bed. Rei wanted to go right now, but knew that wouldn't be the best idea, he was still mad and hurt and he might say something that he'll regret later, so it was better to sleep and go tomorrow.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey, guys! I apologize for not uploading for so long. I was sick for a week, then I had exams, then my birthday, soon I'll be having exams again, so I decided to use this time I have to write. :)**

 **I want to say huge thank you to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed the story! Thank you so much! :D**

 **I have to say that I felt emmbarrassed while writing this chapter since I decided to include lemon in it as one of my readers requested. This is the first time I uploaded something that has smut in it. I did write smut before, but I never posted it, so I hope it turned out well, since this is also the first time I'm writing it in English and not my mother tongue. I didn't want to make it too detailed, but it ended up that way, so let me know if I should take those details out if you feel uncomfortable reading it, or if you think it doesn't fit. I hope I didn't ruin the story with that. Also, thanks for letting me now that it is a bit rushed, I will pay attention to that! :)  
**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Chapter rate: M, because of the smut!**

 **Warning: Lemon and yaoi! Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters, they belong to Koji Oji.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Rei got up really early the next morning. He packed some clothes in his backpack, just in case that he stays there, though he doubted that will happen. Going downstairs, he ate a little and set off to Kobe.

The trip to Kobe wasn't that long, he got on an express train and was there in an hour and a half. He got off the train and went in the direction the restaurant where Nagisa worked was. The restaurant was only twenty minutes away on foot, from the station. He was standing in front of it and the minute he saw the person he was looking for, his heart almost stopped.

Rei hadn't seen him for eight months and now that he was looking at him, it seemed like it had been eight years. It was now that he realized how much he missed him. Nagisa was smiling at the customers and was serving them.

 **'He is smiling like nothing happened. Did he forget about me?'**

Gathering up the courage, Rei walked in the restaurant. Nagisa just got back from the counter and stopped in his tracks, seeing who it was. Out of all the people, he was the one he least expected to see. Rei was standing there with a backpack on his back and was accusingly looking at him. Nagisa understood. He deserved it after all. Soon he went back to reality and approached Rei.

"Hi.", he said.

"Hi.", Rei retorted. The anger he felt before has returned. He repeated in his thoughts to calm down. He came here to talk to him, not to argue.

"I will show you to your table.", Nagisa said, leading him to his table, while also handing him the menu.

Rei ordered the first thing he saw and Nagisa went to tell the chef what he wanted. After ten minutes, he was back with Rei's food.

"Here you go.", he said, while he was setting his food in front of Rei.

"Nagisa, when does your shift ends?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you. Can you spear a bit of your time?"

"I can. It will end in three hours."

"Thank you."

Nagisa just smiled and walked away to serve other customers. When Rei was finished with his meal, he called the waiter, Nagisa, to pay.

"I will wait for you at the park opposite of the restaurant. Is that okay?", he asked him as he was handing him the money.

"Yes, it is fine. I'll be there once I'm done with work.", Nagisa smiled at him and said goodbye.

Rei walked out of the restaurant and went to the park. Finding an empty bench, he sat down, putting his backpack on the other side of the bench. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he put his headphones in and played some music. He forgot to bring the book, so this was the only thing to distract himself until Nagisa comes.

Three and a half hours passed and Nagisa still didn't come. Rei thought that he won't even come, but then he saw a familiar blonde walking towards him. He took his headphones out of his ears and moved a backpack, so that Nagisa could sit. Instead of sitting there, he suggested that they find the most isolated place, where they could talk at peace. Once they've found it, they sat down, in silence. Rei felt uncomfortable and could see that Nagisa was feeling the same way, so he decided to not waste time and ask what he wanted.

"Nagisa, why did you stop calling and answering the messages? Why didn't you tell me that you moved and found a job?"

Nagisa was quiet for a few moments and then he started talking.

"I thought that was the best thing to do. You know, Rei, I loved you. I loved you a lot, I still do. Your departure was hard for me to take. I knew that it's the best for you to study there, but I was still sad knowing that you'll leave and that I won't be able to see you, like I used to. And keeping in touch was only making it harder. I just wanted some time to get over you.", he explained.

Rei jumped from the bench and started yelling.

"What the hell, Nagisa! You can't decide that on your own! I'm sorry that I didn't confess to you during the festival, when I had a chance! It was hard for me to leave, too, because I love you! You cutting all the ties with me and this whole situation hurts me as well! I'm so sorry I didn't do anything before, when I noticed you feelings. I really am.", he quieted down.

Nagisa was caught off guard. He was thinking before that Rei felt the same way towards him, but just because he didn't say anything, he thought that he was mistaken. And here they are now, this isn't how he imagined it would be when they confessed their love for each other.

"I'm sorry, Rei.", Nagisa started to cry. It was all too much at once. "I'm so sorry for my stupid behavior."

Rei embraced him as tightly as he could.

"I apologize for yelling at you.", he whispered in his ear.

"It's okay.", Nagisa said.

Rei let go of him and kissed him passionately. He wanted to do it for so long and now he was finally able to do so. The feeling was indescribable, his heart was beating like it is going to jump out of his chest. Little did he know that Nagisa felt the same way. Rei's lips were softer then he thought they would be and he loved the feeling of them on his own. He never wanted their kiss to end. When they ran out of breath, they pulled away, panting. Nagisa's whole face was red and seeing that Rei's was the same, he started laughing.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Rei, you're just so cute, when you blush.", Nagisa said, still laughing.

Rei blushed even harder, but smiled softly. This was Nagisa he knew, he should always be laughing and smiling like this.

"Rei, do you want to go to my place, if you don't have where to stay?"

"Of course I don't have where to stay. I just got home yesterday and when I found out that you moved, I went looking for you. This was a last minute decision.", he said.

"Really? Then, I'll take that as a yes.", Nagisa stood up and started to lead the way. "Anyhow, how is it possible that you don't have classes now?"

"Oh, when you stopped answering I took advanced course and finished everything earlier. Otherwise, I would have to wait longer to see you."

Nagisa felt all warm inside hearing those words from Rei.

"It must be really hard to manage to finish it all on time."

"It was, but I did it. That's why I'm here now.", Rei looked at him. Nagisa could see love radiating from his eyes and could here it in his voice. He was so happy.

They walked in silence. Once they got to Nagisa's apartment, Nagisa prepared tea for both of them and they sat down and talked. They haven't seen each other for so long and they wanted to catch up. Hours passed in the blink of an eye. The night already fell and they decided to make a light dinner together and eat.

"It's really delicious, Rei!", Nagisa said while happily eating his meal. "You're a great cook."

"Well, of course I am.", Rei replied, fixing his glasses.

"Show off.", Nagisa pouted.

When they finished their dinner, they washed the dishes and started preparing for bed. It was already way past midnight and Nagisa had work tomorrow morning.

"Rei, do you want to take a shower first?"

"Yes.", he said and went to the bathroom. While Rei was showering, Nagisa prepared the couch in the living room, where Rei was supposed to sleep. He offered him to sleep in his bedroom, but he refused, saying that he's perfectly fine with the couch.

"I'm done, Nagisa."

"Okay. I'll go take a shower now." , Nagisa said, walking to the bathroom.

Rei quickly changed his clothes and lied down. He was nervous for some reason and he thought he knew what the reason was. It's not the first time that they had sleep overs, but somehow now, that they are officially together, it was different. He couldn't explain why, but just the knowledge that they are a couple and they are supposed to spend the night in the same apartment was making him nervous.

Nagisa felt the same way. He showered and hopped in the tub, to take a bath, to try to relax and calm down. It was good that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same room, but at the same time he wished for the opposite.

 **'Make up you mind, Nagisa!'**

He didn't want to take too long, so stepped out of the tub, dried himself, puting on his pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. Rei was already lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Nagisa thought that he was asleep and decided to go to his bedroom.

Rei heard him come out of the bathroom and was expecting him to come to his bed, so that he could wish him goodnight and was disappointed when he didn't.

 **'What's wrong with him? Well, I guess it is better this way.'**

With that thought, he slowly started to drift of to sleep. Nagisa was lying in the bed in his bedroom. No metter how hard he tried to fall asleep he just couldn't.

 **'How could Rei fall asleep so fast? Wasn't he nervous at all?'**

He was tossing and turning, eventually giving up on that too, getting up from the bed.

 **'I want to sleep with Rei in the same bed. Will he get mad if I just do that?'**

Nagisa was standing in the doorway, looking at the sleeping Rei.

 **'I'll do it. If he gets mad, I'll just go back to my own bed.'**

He quietly walked to the couch and crawled in, next to Rei. Rei stirred a little bit and then opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Nagisa?", he was shocked to see him there. Didn't he know how hard it was for him to calm his nervousness?

"I wanted to sleep in the same bed with you.", Nagisa simply answered.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"The couch is too small for both of us. You need to sleep well and rest, you have work tomorrow. Wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"Rei, you don't have to make excuses. I wouldn't be here if I thought I'd be uncomfortable. You could simply say that you don't want to sleep with me.", Nagisa said, angrily and started getting up.

Rei grabbed his hand and pulled him back under the covers, embracing him tightly.

"Are you crazy? Why wouldn't I want to sleep with you? I love you. I just thought that you want be able to rest well enough for tomorrow."

"So you want to sleep with me?", Nagisa asked.

Under the moonlight, he could see Rei's blushing face.

"I mean, in the same bed.", he said quickly, guessing what Rei thought of and blushing.

Rei nodded his head, lifting Nagisa's chin and kissed him. It started as just a simple, gentle kiss, but then it became more passionate. They both loved the feeling of each other's lips, they tongues battle for dominance. Nagisa slowly lifted himself up, so that he was on top of Rei, not breaking their kiss. Rei's hands wandered over Nagisa's thighs up to his back, wrapping around him, pulling him even closer. They both felt like their hearts are going to jump out of their chest, because they were beating frantically. They knew where this was going, if they didn't stop now, it will be too late. The months of separation took their toll and their craving for each other was so big, that it was almost impossible to stop. Rei broke their kiss and looked at his lover.

"Nagisa, we should stop."

"Why? I don't want us to stop.", he didn't understand why Rei wanted to stop. It was obvious that he wanted it.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to control myself if we don't stop now."

"I'm sure. I don't want you to control yourself anyway."

Rei quickly flipped them over, so that he was on top now. He let his hands wander under Nagisa's shirt. He ran his hands over his stomach, up to his chest. Finding his nipples, he started to fondle them, making his lover to moan. Rei was imagining this moment for years and even in his wildest dreams he couldn't imagine, that Nagisa could sound so seductive. It was way better then any fantasy he had. Rei started to kiss and suck on his neck, living a hickey behind. Now everyone will now that he is taken. He took the ram of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor. He went back to kissing his neck and then he started to leave kisses all over his torso. When he came to his shorts, he stopped and looked up at Nagisa. Nagisa nodded his head and Rei removed his shorts along with his panties. Nagisa suddenly felt shy and was trying to cover himself up.

"What are you doing, Nagisa?"

"I'm emmbarrassed."

"You don't have to be. You look beautiful.", Rei said and kissed him on the lips again.

He took his lover's member in his hand and started stroking it. Nagisa arched his back in pleasure. He grabbed Rei's shirt and made him take it off. It was not fair that he is the only one completely naked. Nagisa ran his hands over Rei's stomach enjoying the feeling of his defined muscles. His hands were now on Rei's shorts.

"T...Take it... Take it off...", Nagisa barely managed to say it, in between his pants.

Rei obeyed and in seconds he was freed from his clothes. He was also painfully hard, but he knew he had to prepare Nagisa well. Rei put his mouth on Nagisa's nipple, sucking it and sped up the pace of his strokes on his member.

"R... Rei...", Nagisa moaned his name which made him even harder. Suddenly, he felt his lover's hand on his member and he started stroking him as well. Rei was trying to keep his head clear, which was almost impossible, Nagisa's hand was to distracting. Rei put his finger at Nagisa's entrance and slowly started to insert it in. Nagisa stopped his moves and stiffened.

"Is it painful too much?", Rei asked him.

"A little bit. It's more uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to stop?"

No metter how much Rei wanted to continue, he didn't want to hurt his beloved one. It was all too sudden. He waited for so long and he could wait a little bit longer.

"No. Just keep going."

Rei started to move his finger in and out, trying to get Nagisa used to the feeling. When he felt him relax, he slowly added another finger. His lover stiffened again.

"I think we should stop."

"Why should we? You don't think I can handle this?"

"I just want you to enjoy this, I don't want you to be in pain."

"I am enjoying this.", Nagisa smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Even though he was a bit irritated with Rei's behavior, he was glad to hear how much his lover cared about him and how he felt. Rei did the scissors move, stretching Nagisa. He then started to move both of his fingers, stretching him in between movements. When he was sure that Nagisa was stretched enough, he put the tip of his member at the entrance.

"Can I put it in?"

"Yes."

He entered Nagisa and waited until he adopted to him. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and his legs around Rei's hips.

"You can start moving, Rei.", Nagisa whispered seductively in his ear.

His heart skipped a beat and he blushed furiously hearing his beloved speak in that voice. Rei started moving his hips slowly at first, but then increasing the speed of his movements. Nagisa's moaned loudly when Rei hit the right spot. He adjusted his movements, so that he was constantly hitting that same spot, making his lover go crazy with pleasure.

"Rei... I'm... Going to..."

Rei was close to cumming himself. He sped up his movements and kissed Nagisa on the lips muffling his scream, when he came. Soon he came, too and fell, exhausted next to his beloved. They were both breathing heavily and they waited until their breathing became normal again. Nagisa turned his head to the side to look at his lover. Rei was watching him closely, face flushed with a smile. He brought his hand up and caressed Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa returned the smile and moved closer, snuggling to him.

"You're amazing, Rei."

"Thank you. You are amazing, too. You should sleep now.", he embraced him and stroked his hair.

"Mhmm.", Nagisa mumbled, before falling asleep.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm finally back to writing, at least just for a little while, before my finals start. The reason for me not upload for so long was because of my college, I had three exams and I still have two more for this month, so I wasn't able to write. I apologize for that. Anyhow, I'm making this story longer. I wanted to end it with this chapter, but it would be way too rushed, so I'll just keep writing and developing the story as it should be done. :) This chapter is short, but there are some cute, fluffy moments, so I'm really hoping that you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it. I wanted to put something up, so while I'm taking a break from studying, I wrote. :D**

 **Thank you so much for your support on this story! :D And not only this one, but also all the others, it makes me so happy! :)**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if the characters are OOC.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free!, nor any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

* * *

"Nagisa.", Rei called to his beloved, trying to wake him up. "Nagisa, you should be up. You need to go to work."

"Rei. You're still here.", Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

"What are you talking about. Of course I'm here. I hope you don't mind me staying here for the entire summer holiday."

"I would like to have you here until the summer holiday is over. What time is it?", Nagisa asked.

"It's half past seven.", Rei answered.

"HALF PAST SEVEN!", Nagisa shouted and jumped off the bed. "I will be late for work! My shift starts at eight.", he was putting his clothes on in a rush.

"Just stop panicking, Nagisa. You will get there on time.", Rei slowly got out of the bed and dressed up.

Nagisa already had his bag over his shoulder and was putting on his shoes.

"Make yourself at home. I need to go now.", he told him before he disappeared out of the door.

Rei went to the kitchen and made breakfast for himself.

 **'He didn't even eat anything.'**

Nagisa is someone who has a huge apetite and is almost always hungry. He could already see him dying, because he didn't get anything in his stomach this morning.

 **'I guess he could get something on his way to work. I can't be that late, to not be able to stop and buy something.'**

He finished his meal and washed the dishes. Rei was thinking about what he could do to pass time. He brought some books with him, but he's already read them. Then, he also realized that he didn't bring enough clothes with him when he left. If he is going to stay with Nagisa for the entire summer holiday, he should've brought his clothes.

 **'I will have to go home and get my suit case.'**

He looked around the Nagisa's apartment for some books, but he didn't find anything interesting. Taking his wallet and phone, he went outside. Rei was planning to just wander around the city, buy some food, because the fridge was almost empty, maybe buy some clothes, since he can't fit into Nagisa's.

He found some clothes that he liked and fitted him, but were cheep. He would be able to wear for two more days probably and then he will really have to go home for more. He stopped at the super market and bought so much food, as if he was going to feed the entire army, but knowing his lover, this is going to last them for a week the most, maybe not even for that long. On his way back to apartment, he passed a few restaurants that seemed nice. He could picture himself and his beloved eating there, and was sure that Nagisa would like them as well.

Once he got back, he changed his clothes and put all the food in its place. He only left the ingredients he'll need for making lunch. Rei wasn't sure if Nagisa will eat something on his way back from work, but he still decided to make enough for both of them.

 **'If he doesn't eat now, he can always eat that for dinner.'**

He was sure the food wouldn't go to waste.

 **'I sound like a housewife.'** , he sighed heavily.

Rei was just finishing making lunch when Nagisa barged in like a storm, startling him.

"Rei! Tell me we there's some food, I'm starving!", his lover whined.

"I have just finished preparing our meals. Did you eat anything at all during the day?"

"No! I didn't have time. I barely managed to get to work on time and then I thought I'll eat during the break, but I didn't have break. It was so busy!"

Nagisa sat at the table, dropping his bag on the floor. Rei served their meals and started eating.

"Rei, you're not wearing the same clothes from this morning.", Nagisa noticed.

"Yes, I went to buy some. I didn't bring any with me and I will have to go home tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow to get my things. Oh, I also found some nice restaurants, we could go there some time."

"I would like that.", his lover smiled. "So you will be back on that some day, when you get your stuff?"

"I think so. I might stay for the night there, just to spend some time with my family, but I will definitely be back the next day. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking.", Nagisa went back to eating his meal.

He was afraid that Rei won't come back, but then again, there's no reason for him not be back. He was being childish, he knew that, so instead of saying anything, he just kept quiet. Rei noticed the change in his lover and he suspected that he knew what was it all about. Without the warning, he got up and pecked his lover on the cheek. Nagisa jumped back, startled.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. Can't I do that?"

"Of course you can. You just did it out of the blue.", Nagisa said and started to chuckle. "It surprised me."

Rei sat back in his chair, but reached for his beloved hand, squeezing it.

"Rei, can you go home the day after tomorrow? I'm having the day off, so I thought that we might go together. I don't really want to waste any minute that I can spend with you. In three months you'll be going back to Tokyo and I won't be seeing you for a long time. I just... I want to use every second that we have, to kinda make up for the time we've lost and for the time we won't be seeing each other."

 **'So that is what's been bothering him. I knew it.'** , Rei thought.

"Yeah, no problem. Then we'll go together the day after tomorrow. You know, I also don't want to waste any time, so I'm glad you suggested this.", Rei smiled softly and Nagisa returned the smile.

When they finished their meal, they washed the dishes and went to the living room. They made themselves comfortable on the couch, turning on the television and browsed through the channels.

"I can't believe there isn't anything interesting to watch.", Rei complained.

"I have better idea about what we should do.", Nagisa smiled wickedly and sat on Rei's lap.

Rei smirked and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :D  
**


End file.
